Amor sob a Lua
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: OneShot da fic Mistério do Amanhecer.Jack e Marília sentem algo que nunca sentiram antes quando estão juntos. Como tudo pode mudar em uma noite de lua cheia.


**OneShot- Amor sob a Lua.**

**N/A: Já que muitas pessoas comentam que gostariam de Marília e Jack como shipper (personagens da minha outra fic, Mistério do Amanhecer) eu resolvi fazer um oneshot dos dois. Mais LEMBREM-SE o casal real na minha outra fic é Mary/John, Ana/Jack.**

**NÃO confundam.**

O Pérola balançava levemente sobre as ondas negras do oceano.

Uma figura solitária era banhada pela escura noite, somente iluminada por algumas escassas estrelas e pela luz branca da lua cheia.

Marília estava tão absorta na bela vista que nem notou alguém se aproximando dela.

-É lindo não? –uma voz suave disse as suas costas.

Ela virou rapidamente, mais respirou aliviada ao constatar que era Jack quem estava parado a sua frente.

-Sim, é lindo. –ela voltou-se novamente ao mar.

Jack foi até seu lado e parou para observar a vista também. Eles ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, somente apreciando a presença um do outro.

Jack aproximou-se mais dela, seus braços se tocando.

-Você está feliz aqui, no Pérola? –ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do mar.

Ela pensou um momento antes de responder, encarando-o:

-Sim, eu sou feliz aqui.

Agora Jack também a encarava.

-Você tem certeza? Mesmo com todos esses mentirosos e inescrupulosos piratas?

-Nem todos os piratas são assim.

-Pode acreditar que são.

-Você não é assim.

Ele fitou-a profundamente. Seus olhos azuis refletindo a lua, seus cachos soltos, caindo-lhe pelos ombros.

Marília também o observava, os olhos negros como o mar, sua pele bronzeada pelo sol do Caribe.

Os dois se olhavam em silêncio, ambos sentindo algo desconhecido, que só ocorria quando estavam juntos; um frio no fundo do estômago. Depois de segundos, que mais pareceram minutos, eles voltaram a olhar para o mar.

Jack descansou a mão na cintura da garota, e ela pode sentir a tensão nele, esperando ser rejeitado por esse ato. Marília sorriu consigo mesma ao notar a devoção e respeito que o pirata nutria por ela, o que a fez encostar a cabeça no corpo de Jack, que surpriendeu-se com o ato, mais logo estava se aproximando mais, colando seu corpo ao dela.

Marília pode sentir seu coração saltar a cada movimento que o pirata dava.

Logo, Jack havia subido sua mão para o braço dela, o segurando e virando-a para ficar de frente para ele.

Os dois estavam mais perto do que nunca haviam estado, seus corpos juntos e seus rostos há 15 centímetros de distância.

Marília olhava para os olhos de Jack, sem conseguir afastar os olhos, e sem mesmo notar, inclinou-se para frente. No momento seguinte os dois lábios já estavam colados, em um delicado beijo.

A garota levou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto ele colocava os seus na cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si, como se não querendo deixá-la escapar nunca mais.

A cada momento o beijo ia se tornando cada vez mais apaixonado e Jack subiu a mão para a nuca da garota, enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Aquele frio no estômago ia se tornando mais forte nos dois, e Marília teve de se segurar mais forte em Jack, pois seus joelhos estavam querendo ceder.

Eles não queriam nunca mais se separar, mais o tinham de fazer, para poderem retomar o fôlego.

Marília olhava para baixo, quando sentiu uma mão segurar levemente seu queixo e levanta-lo, até que ela estava olhando para dois negros olhos.

-Eu amo você. –Jack sussurrou para ela.

-E eu amo você -ela respondeu sorrindo.

Com isso Jack levou novamente a cabeça para a da garota e os dois voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, banhados sob a luz da lua.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam?** **Eu sei que o casal não é esse, mais agora quem queria Mary/Jack pode ter um pouco, afinal, tentamos agradar a todos os leitores ao máximo não? Gostaria de pedir que deixem reviews sobre o que acharam, foi a primeira GRANDE cena romântica que eu fiz, e gostaria muito de saber se vocês gostaram ou não.**

**É isso, obrigada por lerem e até mais!**

**P.s.:eu sei que o cap.34 está demorando, sinto muito, não abandonei a fic, mais ainda vou demorar mais para publicá-lo, ok? Sorry, pelo menos não deixem vocês sem nada, não? Beijos.**


End file.
